


Blown away

by sjst



Series: Agents [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Aubameyang and Agent Reus have their first date, that ends up being something Marco definitely didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Dear GoForGoals, this is for you since without your comment I wouldn't have had the idea to this, and well this is what came out of it, I hope that you'll like this!
> 
> To other readers, yes, the story of Special Agent Aubameyang and Agent Reus continues, it's a bit smutty but I guess that not many people will be bothered by it ;) 
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'm sorry for the mistakes, nevertheless I hope that you'll like it and hearing what you think about it would mean a lot! :-)

Marco stood by his front door, totally blown away. 

Auba was honking his horn in front of the building, sitting in his black and shining sports car, motioning Marco to get inside. Marco had spent the last hours trying to get himself ready for their date, he was aware that it was necessary if he wanted to impress Auba, who looked absolutely gorgeous, sitting in the car, blasting music loudly. Marco hadn't expected him to come to pick him up with a car like this, though. The car was black and shining, and Marco had to admit that it was totally Auba's style. Marco looked at the car and its owner with big eyes, before he finally dared to walk towards it.

Well, if Auba had wanted to impress him, he had succeeded. 

"Hi!" Marco shouted and only then did Auba turn the music down.

"Hey!" Auba said as he glanced at Marco who got into the car. "Looking good," he said as he winked and started to drive. 

"Uh, thanks." Marco blushed at the compliment. "Nice car," he managed to say back, still impressed. 

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it," Auba said, and looked at Marco again. "Do you have any suggestions on what should we do tonight?" He asked, and Marco quickly shook his head. 

"No, but I was expecting a dinner, since you mentioned it." 

"A dinner we shall have, as I promised. But, we'll do it my way," Auba said, making Marco's heart jump to his throat. Damn Auba was hot being so confident and flirting with him. 

"And your way is?" Marco asked, curiously. 

"You'll see," Auba said, again winking, dazzling Marco. Auba seemed to sense Marco's confusion because he suddenly changed the topic, back to their work and how he had been surprised when he had first heard Marco's voice through the microphone. Marco had a hard time trying to process his words as he spoke quickly, and at the same time turned the steering wheel, making the muscles in his arms stretch in away that made Marco's mouth water... 

Auba spoke so enthusiastically and absolutely shone as he smiled. Marco had already fallen for him quite hard in the office, but now he was falling for him more every second, not that Marco minded it or anything. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself and he felt like he somewhat succeeded, when Auba laughed at a joke that he had made. 

Their talking continued and before Marco even knew it, the car had stopped and he looked around. He frowned as he saw his surroundings, not understanding what they were doing on a drive-through lane of a fast food restaurant. 

"A drive through?" Marco said, raising his voice towards the end of the sentence. 

"Yes, we are going to order some food," Auba said, still smiling. 

"I thought that we were going to a restaurant to have dinner!" Marco gasped, not that he had anything against this change of plans, as long as he was with Auba. 

"Isn't this food, too, and counts for a dinner?" Auba asked, before he drove forward and ordered them both hamburgers and fries, together with soft drinks. 

"And what exactly are you planning to do after we have the food?" Marco asked, still kind of shocked, and feeling a little over dressed with his dress shirt and skinny jeans. 

"We're going to eat these, leaning against the hood of my car. I'll drive to a beautiful place just outside town," Auba said, smugly, as he handed the money to the fast food worker who was stretching his arm towards Auba's window. 

Marco stared at Auba, totally blown away by this sudden change of their plans, or his plans, that is. He had been the one imagining them having a candle light dinner. Marco couldn't have even imagined that something like this could happen. He wouldn't have thought that it could be nice or romantic, but now, as things stood, he was suddenly excited. He had been on one or two boring dates at some fancy restaurants and well, this was something different. Marco liked it. 

"Don't you like the plan?" Auba asked, sounding a little insecure. 

"No, I mean yes, I do like the plan!" Marco hastened to say. "It's different, but I like it."

"Good, then," Auba said as he rolled down the window again, to get the food that had been prepared for them. He handed Marco the food, rolled the window back up, and then started to drive to the unknown destination. 

Marco had to say that the smell of the food on his lap did made his stomach grumble delightedly. As much as he liked romantic dinners and fancy restaurants, this was some real food for sure and not some small, way too fancy restaurant dish that wouldn't take away his hunger. 

Auba kept talking and Marco kept listening to him, all the while looking at him with fascinated and adoring eyes. Auba was absolutely stunning with his sassiness and charm, his looks and his enthusiasm. Marco couldn't help but feel like a teenager again as he felt his heart pounding, especially so when Auba complimented his looks or asked something about his life. 

Time was flying by quickly and soon Auba stopped the car again, having driven to a quiet clearing quite far away from town. Not a soul was around, and Marco had to gasp at the incredible view. The city in front of them shone brightly, lightening up the night sky. 

"It's beautiful out here!" Marco said as they both got out of the car, and Auba pushed him towards the car hood, leaning against it as he shared the food between them. 

"It is, that's why I chose this place," he said, and started to eat, taking pauses to keep talking to Marco. 

Marco talked with Auba, and he had to admit, that even though their date was a little strange, it was going really well and he was enjoying every minute of it. They were soon done with their food and Marco was desperately trying to figure out a way to get closer to Auba, much much closer... 

Marco had been single for quite a while now and damn was Auba handsome. His body wanted him, his mind wanted him and Marco somehow needed to make Auba know that he wanted to spend more time with him, more than just this evening. The conversation had turned back to their work again, and there was no way that Marco could turn that topic into a conversation about their feelings for each other without sounding indiscreet. 

"...imagine if you were a field agent as well and we worked together!" Auba laughed. "That surely wouldn't work out!" 

"Why wouldn't it work out?" Marco playfully challenged him. 

"Well, I'd have to drag you everywhere with me! You'd run to the bad guys and I'd have to save the damsel in distress!" 

"Please, I wouldn't be a damsel in distress! I would be more than capable of being a field agent!" Marco said, ignoring Auba's smug smile. Marco bit his lips as Auba was still busy with his drink, staring into the distance. He was thinking of a way how he could impress Auba and show him that he really had the skills Auba didn't believe he had.

Marco saw Auba's phone in his trousers' back pocket. It would be rather easy to steal it from there, if Marco was very careful and would be steady with his movements. Stealing his phone would surely impress Auba at least somehow and tell him that Marco wasn't as bad as he thought he was. Marco moved a little closer to Auba, who was now babbling something about some mission he had been on. Marco wasn't really listening, he was more occupied with his own mission to show Auba what he could do. 

He moved an inch closer and put his hand on the hood of the car, carefully moving it towards Auba's ass, which was a very nice ass, Marco noticed as he paid more attention to it. He quickly shook his head and focused on his task again, with his fingers carefully inching the phone out of Auba's pocket. Marco kept his eyes on Auba who was still enthusiastically explaining how he had caught the bad guy, and Marco smiled. He had succeeded. 

He took Auba's phone in his hands now, and luckily noticed that it wasn't locked. He opened the front camera and took a selfie. Only then did Auba notice that Marco wasn't paying attention, and frowned.

"Hey! Are you even listening! What are you doing with... My phone?!" Auba suddenly said, his hand flying on his back pocket. His expression turned from an insulted one into a confused one, while Marco laughed. 

"I just had to show you my skills," Marco laughed and still held Auba's phone in his hands. 

"You fucker," Auba laughed and tried to get his phone back, but Marco only held it farther away from him. "Give it back to me!" 

"You'll have to get it yourself!" Marco said, and then was attacked by Auba, who pressed him tightly against the hood of the car, quickly getting his phone back from Marco. Only that he didn't stop pressing Marco against the hood of the car, his entire body staying glued to Marco's. 

"Marco, I do get what I want," Auba said, suddenly sounding seductive as he, too, was aware of the fact that there wasn't any space between their bodies. 

Marco's breathing got heavier as he felt Auba's strong body against his, every inch, his strong chest, his muscled legs and his crotch, his... Marco couldn't hide the fact that Auba's body had had its effect on his body, as Auba must certainly feel the hardness of his manhood poking against his thigh. 

Auba's gaze followed the lines of their entangled limbs and as his eyes turned back to Marco's, Marco could see the lust through them. Auba was still giving Marco time, time to push him away if he wanted to, but there was no way Marco would ever want that. He bit his lips and suddenly, felt something twitching against his own thighs. He nearly moaned out loud, the situation was so filled with sexual tension. 

Auba was the one who couldn't hold back his groan as he bent forward, and pressed his lips on Marco's. He only pecked Marco's lips as first, but as Marco let out a satisfied sigh, his tongue darted out of his mouth onto Marco's lower lip, demanding entrance that Marco was glad to give. 

Marco moaned as Auba's tongue caressed his mouth tenderly, before he got more courage and started to kiss Marco more roughly, obviously in need himself and oh was Marco more than happy to share his need. Auba's hands started to caress his flanks and thighs, making Marco moan into his mouth. His hard member was already pulsing in its tights prison, making a wish to feel Auba much closer. 

Marco needed to do something before he'd embarrass himself with his almost too eager reactions, so with a quick movement, he turned them around so that Auba was the one lying against the hood of the car. Marco quickly dropped down on his knees and without further ado opened Auba's jeans and took his cock out, silently cursing at the sight in front of him.

"Oh my God, agent Reus!" Auba moaned as he ran his hand through Marco's hair, making Marco smile smugly, before he lowered his head and took Auba's cock in his mouth. 

Marco knew that he was good at giving blowjobs but never had he gotten a reaction like this before. Auba moaned and groaned, struggling not to move his hips. "Oh God, Marco!" He kept moaning as he felt Marco's mouth caressing his manhood.

Marco was slowly running out of breath, and his own desire was getting almost too much for him to handle, so he backed away. "Please fuck me!" He whispered, not even caring how needy he sounded after seeing Auba's sexy smirk. God how much he wanted that man. 

"Oh, I will," Auba said, and then with quick movements, went inside of the car and came back with a travel size lube and condom. 

"You had a condom and lube with you?" Marco asked breathlessly as he was again pushed against the hood, Auba kissing him fiercely. 

"Yes, I kind of had hoped that this would happen!" He chuckled as he started to pull down Marco's pants, making Marco sigh in relief as his hard cock sprang free. 

A small part of Marco's mind scarcely remembered that they were still outside, but luckily secluded enough that no one could see them. "God damn Marco you're so beautiful!" Auba said and brought Marco back from his musings. Auba started to stroke his cock as his other hand lifted Marco further up the hood of the car, his fingers reaching for his entrance. 

Marco gasped as he felt Auba's warm fingers covered in lube against his hole, pushing against it eagerly. Marco couldn't help but close his eyes in ecstasy as Auba slipped in two fingers. 

"So open, have had many dates lately?" Auba asked, sounding even a tiny bit jealous. 

"Nope, not really-" Marco began to say but didn't have time to finish the sentence before Auba interrupted him again.

"So how are you this ope-"  
"Well, I might have hoped that this would happen so I might have taken a bit of a head start at home-" Marco said, but his words were swallowed by Auba's hungry mouth. 

"Mhm, so I wasn't the only one desiring you right after the first second I saw you..." Auba said, pushing in two more fingers, preparing Marco for his cock. 

"Oh God no, I want you so much Auba, please!" Marco pleaded as he felt Auba hit his prostate. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, just get on with it!" Marco ordered. Auba withdrew his fingers and put on a condom with his slightly trembling fingers before he threw off his shirt, and covered Marco's body, again. Marco watched in awe as Auba's strong muscles were right in front of him and he couldn't help but caress his chest as Auba's moved them so that he would be able to push inside of him. 

Auba pushed in carefully, filling Marco inch by inch, making him moan. Marco almost felt like he had been sent to seventh heaven, never had someone filling him ever felt this good. "Yes, just like that!" Marco spurred Auba on. 

Auba started to push into him, slowly at first but neither of them were happy with the slow pace, and soon, Auba was thrusting in and out of him in rapid phase, the air around them filling in groans and moans. Marco was getting hot so he ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He was reaching his orgasm quickly, Auba really was just as good as he had already imagined him being. He simply had to start to stroke his own cock that was already leaking pre-come, being sure that he would come any minute. 

"Na-ah," Auba said as he pushed his hand away and stared to stroke Marco's cock, sending Marco into oblivion. "Oh my God I'm going to come!" He screamed right before he couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore, coming hard, all over Auba's hand. 

"Ahh!" Auba screamed as he felt Marco's walls tightening around him, making him come too, filling the condom several times with his twitching cock. 

They both laid there, Auba almost suffocating Marco with his weight, as they came back from their post-orgasmic high. 

"Is this your idea of a romantic date?" Marco laughed, still breathless. 

"No, but I wanted to show you who I am and what I like before I'll really start conquering your heart. Plus, you kissed me back, probably being even more needy than I was!" Auba laughed. 

"True, and well, I can't wait for the conquering my heart part," Marco laughed and blushed. He had enjoyed what they had done more than anything, but he was even happier that it wouldn't be just a one time thing. 

"Marco, I swear, the next date we're going to have will be a more romantic one," Auba said against Marco's neck, making him giggle. 

"Oh it will be, because I'll be the one organizing it!" Marco said, with that earning another kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume that none of that wasn't difficult for them and that the angle of the hood of Auba's car is just correct ;)  
> Anyways, thank you for reading, feedback would be awesome :)


End file.
